It is known to provide lathe tools with a separating point in order to be able to attach different tool heads to a holder. It is furthermore known to connect the tool heads at the separating point of interface by means of screws, with several screws distributed around the periphery being provided for this purpose, which screws when being tightened produce the force locking. Additional forming elements, as for example pins, are commonly used for the form locking.
Furthermore, it is actually known in a tool for drilling and spotfacing to connect a tool head to a shaft through a straight tooth system (DE-30 26 513 C2). The parallel teeth of the straight tooth system extend there parallel to the direction of slope of the support and contact surfaces and transversely with respect to a plane containing the indexable cutting insert. The teeth are arranged such that through a longitudinal adjustment along the teeth a diameter change of the cutting edge is obtained. The screws extend for this purpose on the one side through slotted holes elongated parallel with respect to the teeth, which slotted holes define the range of adjustment. Furthermore, an eccentric screw is provided as the adjusting element.